May 27, 2013 Monday Night RAW results
The May 27, 2013 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on May 27, 2013 at Scotiabank Saddledome in Calgary, Alberta, Canada. Summary It's been a week since the WWE Universe has seen John Cena in action, but let it never be said that the man doesn't know how to respond to a challenge. The Champ was all business in his first trip out of the Titantron since being plowed through it by Ryback at Extreme Rules, and more to the point, he decided to see Ryback's Ambulance Match proposition and raise the “Human Wrecking Ball” the rarely-seen Three Stages of Hell Match (think a 2-out-of-3-Falls Match, with special rules for each round ... in this case, Lumberjack Match, Tables Match and then an Ambulance Match). Ryback was, of course, more than happy to accept and (in keeping with the theme of their bout) name himself Cena's own personal Beelzebub. But the sudden arrival of Curtis Axel and Paul Heyman turned the pow wow into a Canadian Standoff, the endgame of which was that the reborn progeny of Mr. Perfect secured himself a one-on-one match with the WWE Champion for later that evening. Sometimes it pays to be a Paul Heyman Guy. With Dolph Ziggler still convalescing thanks to his concussion, Big E Langston once again stepped in as the “cure” for his boss against Alberto Del Rio in one-on-one action. And if The Pride of Mexico's performance against the big man is any indication, The Showoff is in for a tough test when he defends his title against the No. 1 contender to his World Title. With Del Rio and Big E tied at 1-1 in their series, tension was high to see who would come out on top, and for a while it looked as though The Essence of Excellence would be little more than cannon fodder for the former powerlifting champion. But thanks to a little quick thinking, Del Rio was able to thwart AJ Lee's attempted assist of exposing the turnbuckle, slamming Big E's face into the naked steel and rolling him up for the win in a development that neither of them seemed too thrilled about. Kofi Kingston's rematch with Dean Ambrose for the U.S. Championship fell victim to the Law of Long on SmackDown last week and turned into a Tag Team Match, but as it turns out, a little patience goes a long way. Given that the rematch never reached its proper conclusion, The Dreadlocked Dynamo got a mulligan on Raw, laying down a Memorial Day challenge for the star-spangled title that sadly went the same way as his last dance with the Cincinnati madman. Kingston came out swinging all the same, sending Ambrose scampering from the ring and following it up with a flurry of offense that kept the erratic grappler on the defensive for the entire bout. A well-timed trip-up by Ambrose sent Kofi face-first into the steel steps and turned the tables instantly; a standing bulldog later and it was all she wrote ... although Team Hell No's sudden entrance for their Tag Title Match ensured The Shield would get no respite from their former foes just yet. Make it a clean sweep for The Shield after Seth Rollins & Roman Reigns followed Dean Ambrose's example, successfully defending their WWE Tag Team Championships against Team Hell No. And it appears that would-be “weak link” Bryan used the duo's two-week respite well: He was anything but inept during his and Kane's attempts to reclaim their twin titles (although his recklessness nearly cost them the bout via DQ), taking control of the bout and nearly tearing both Shield members apart singlehandedly. But it was still Bryan who inadvertently caused his team's loss when he refused to remain in Kane's corner for the sake of attacking Reigns on the outside. The chaos lowered The Big Red Monster's defenses long enough for Rollins to clock him with a flying knee and cover Kane for three, sending Team Hell No to the back of the line for the first time in a long time. In a certain sense, it's hard to fault Fandango for opting to dance with Summer Rae rather than teaming with Wade Barrett. But still, a walkout is a walkout, and the dancing devil stood trial by fire on Monday night with a one-on-one contest against the brawling Englishman himself. Despite overwhelming odds, Fandango danced away with another win, avoiding defeat with an upset of the rampaging Intercontinental Champion. Granted, he had some help after Barrett got in the face of perennial Intercontinental contender, occasional Calgary Kid and WWE Universe-selected guest referee The Miz and suffered a Skull-Crushing Finale that led to his defeat. But Miz wasn't about to let the night pass without getting his licks in on Fandango as well. While Fandango celebrated his win, The Awesome One went a-clobberin’ and kicked him in the face, causing Summer Rae to fall on top of her dance partner, whereupon Miz counted a second pinfall for fun. Some bands are bigger internationally than they are in the States. 3MB, it would seem, is not one of those bands. The rockers had a few laughs at Hornswoggle's expense earlier in the evening, and ‘Swoggle’s surrogate family of Natalya & The Great Khali paid them back in kind by teaming The Punjabi Giant with Tons of Funk in a Six-Man Tag Team Match. Retribution came swift and mercilessly against the band, as the big men dismantled Heath Slater & Co. in an apparent homage to the evening’s resident birthday girl, Natalya. Following the pinfall, Khali put the proverbial cherry on the win by serenading Natalya for her birthday. There are certainly worse presents to receive. Gotcha, Paul. WWE’s resident mad scientist and master manipulator got a taste of his own medicine on “The Highlight Reel” when Chris Jericho backed Paul Heyman into a difficult corner and got a big, big concession out of him in return. It went down like this: Heyman appeared on “The Highlight Reel” ostensibly to discuss his recruitment of Curtis Axel, but Jericho quickly flipped the script and brought up Heyman's other client. Nope, not Brock Lesnar. The other client. Heyman clammed up quickly at the mere mention of CM Punk's name, but Jericho had little problem with riling up the mad scientist, playing the “Best in the World” card to expert effect to the point where a flustered Heyman would have done just about anything Y2J wanted to defend his client's honor. What Jericho wanted, as it turned out, was a match with The Straight Edge Superstar at WWE Payback in Chicago. And what happened was, Heyman accepted. Well played, Jericho. Well played. The efficiency of Kaitlyn and Natalya as love-doctor sleuths has yet to be determined, but the snooping twosome had about as much luck in the ring with The Bella Twins as they have uncovering the identity of Kaitlyn's secret admirer. Despite outmatching Brie & Nikki in the power department, the brawling blondes were unable to overcome the twins’ wiles in a Divas Tag Team Match on Natalya's birthday. The Bellas’ strategy, as it turned out, was less Twin Magic than Twin Mayhem, causing a melee in the ring that led to Kaitlyn inadvertently spearing Natalya. The Bellas capitalized and waltzed off with the win, offering Natalya a sarcastic birthday beso and a tear-inducing “Happy Birthday” serenade on their way out the door. Sheamus may not have been able to cut the Gordian Knot, but he sure can kick a man in the face. Despite being somewhat flummoxed in his recent war of wits with Damien Sandow, The Celtic Warrior stood tall in the ring when he teamed up with Randy Orton to take on the reunited Team Rhodes Scholars on Monday Night Raw. Sandow & Cody Rhodes kept it close against the former World Champions, using cheap shots and chaos on the outside to their advantage and bringing Orton to the precipice of defeat. But a tag to Sheamus sent things south for the Scholars in quick order, as The Celtic Warrior countered Sandow's Terminus and followed that up with White Noise and a Brogue Kick that left the scholar seeing stars. Down goes Cena! Down goes Cena! Granted, Curtis Axel's second Raw win in as many weeks happened under equally dubious circumstances as the previous one, but the record books will still reflect that Curtis Axel, Paul Heyman Guy, defeated the WWE Champion in Week Two under the mad scientist's wing. Everyone from Bret Hart to Cena himself questioned Axel's alignment with Heyman, but the young gun certainly made an argument for their arrangement in a masterful performance against The Champ, keeping Cena on his heels and executing a textbook Perfect Plex for a near-fall. But before Cena could mount his comeback, the sight of an approaching ambulance lured him out of the ring. Of course, the arrival of the vehicle was a ruse for Ryback to mount a sneak attack. While Cena was able to thwart the big man's attack, the damage was done. The Champ had lost the match, and Ryback's implied message was clear: If Cena doesn't watch his back, he'll lose at Payback as well. Results ; ; *Alberto Del Rio (w/ Ricardo Rodriguez) defeated Big E. Langston (w/ AJ Lee) (4:20) *Dean Ambrose © defeated Kofi Kingston to retain the WWE United States Championship (8:45) *The Shield (Roman Reigns & Seth Rollins) © defeated Team Hell No (Daniel Bryan & Kane) to retain the WWE Tag Team Championship (18:35) *Fandango (w/ Summer Rae) defeated Wade Barrett (Special Referee: The Miz) (1:45) *Tons of Funk (Brodus Clay & Tensai) & The Great Khali (w/ Cameron, Hornswoggle, Naomi & Natalya) defeated 3MB (Drew McIntyre, Heath Slater & Jinder Mahal) (3:05) *The Bella Twins (Brie Bella & Nikki Bella) defeated Kaitlyn & Natalya (3:40) *Randy Orton & Sheamus defeated Team Rhodes Scholars (Cody Rhodes & Damien Sandow) (15:40) *Curtis Axel (w/ Paul Heyman) defeated John Cena by Count Out (14:00) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Cena responded to Ryback’s challenge RAW 1044 Photo 001.jpg RAW 1044 Photo 002.jpg RAW 1044 Photo 003.jpg RAW 1044 Photo 004.jpg RAW 1044 Photo 005.jpg RAW 1044 Photo 006.jpg RAW 1044 Photo 007.jpg RAW 1044 Photo 008.jpg RAW 1044 Photo 009.jpg RAW 1044 Photo 010.jpg RAW 1044 Photo 011.jpg RAW 1044 Photo 012.jpg RAW 1044 Photo 013.jpg RAW 1044 Photo 014.jpg RAW 1044 Photo 015.jpg Alberto Del Rio v Big E. Langston RAW_1044_Photo_017-1.jpg RAW_1044_Photo_020-1.jpg RAW_1044_Photo_023-1.jpg RAW_1044_Photo_026-1.jpg RAW_1044_Photo_028-1.jpg RAW_1044_Photo_029-1.jpg RAW_1044_Photo_030-1.jpg RAW_1044_Photo_031-1.jpg RAW_1044_Photo_032.jpg Dean Ambrose v Kofi Kingston RAW_1044_Photo_033.jpg RAW_1044_Photo_034.jpg RAW_1044_Photo_035.jpg RAW_1044_Photo_036.jpg RAW_1044_Photo_037.jpg RAW_1044_Photo_038.jpg RAW_1044_Photo_039.jpg RAW_1044_Photo_040.jpg RAW_1044_Photo_041.jpg RAW_1044_Photo_042.jpg RAW_1044_Photo_043.jpg RAW_1044_Photo_044.jpg RAW_1044_Photo_045.jpg RAW_1044_Photo_046.jpg RAW_1044_Photo_047.jpg RAW_1044_Photo_048.jpg RAW_1044_Photo_049.jpg RAW_1044_Photo_050.jpg RAW_1044_Photo_051.jpg RAW_1044_Photo_052.jpg The Shield v Team Hell No RAW_1044_Photo_053.jpg RAW_1044_Photo_054.jpg RAW_1044_Photo_055.jpg RAW_1044_Photo_056.jpg RAW_1044_Photo_057.jpg RAW_1044_Photo_058.jpg RAW_1044_Photo_059.jpg RAW_1044_Photo_060.JPG RAW_1044_Photo_061.jpg RAW_1044_Photo_062.jpg RAW_1044_Photo_063.jpg RAW_1044_Photo_064.jpg RAW_1044_Photo_065.jpg RAW_1044_Photo_066.jpg RAW_1044_Photo_067.jpg RAW_1044_Photo_068.jpg RAW_1044_Photo_069.jpg RAW_1044_Photo_070.jpg RAW_1044_Photo_071.jpg RAW_1044_Photo_072.jpg Fandango v Wade Barrett RAW 1044 Photo 076.jpg RAW 1044 Photo 077.jpg RAW 1044 Photo 078.jpg RAW 1044 Photo 079.jpg RAW 1044 Photo 080.jpg RAW_1044_Photo_081.jpg RAW_1044_Photo_082.jpg RAW_1044_Photo_083.jpg RAW_1044_Photo_084.jpg RAW_1044_Photo_085.jpg RAW_1044_Photo_086.jpg RAW_1044_Photo_087.jpg Tons of Funk & The Great Khali v 3MB RAW 1044 Photo 088.jpg RAW 1044 Photo 089.jpg RAW 1044 Photo 090.jpg RAW 1044 Photo 091.jpg RAW 1044 Photo 092.jpg RAW 1044 Photo 093.jpg RAW 1044 Photo 094.jpg RAW 1044 Photo 095.jpg RAW_1044_Photo_096.jpg RAW_1044_Photo_099.jpg RAW_1044_Photo_097.jpg RAW_1044_Photo_098.jpg RAW_1044_Photo_100.jpg RAW_1044_Photo_101.jpg RAW_1044_Photo_102.jpg RAW_1044_Photo_103.jpg Paul Heyman appeared on “The Highlight Reel” RAW_1044_Photo_104.jpg RAW_1044_Photo_105.jpg RAW_1044_Photo_106.jpg RAW_1044_Photo_107.jpg RAW_1044_Photo_108.jpg RAW_1044_Photo_110.jpg RAW_1044_Photo_111.jpg RAW_1044_Photo_113.jpg RAW_1044_Photo_114.jpg RAW_1044_Photo_115.jpg RAW_1044_Photo_116.jpg RAW_1044_Photo_117.jpg RAW_1044_Photo_118.jpg RAW_1044_Photo_119.jpg RAW_1044_Photo_120.jpg The Bella Twins v Kaitlyn & Natalya RAW_1044_Photo_121.jpg RAW_1044_Photo_122.jpg RAW_1044_Photo_123.jpg RAW_1044_Photo_124.jpg RAW_1044_Photo_125.jpg RAW_1044_Photo_127.jpg RAW_1044_Photo_128.jpg RAW_1044_Photo_129.jpg RAW_1044_Photo_130.jpg RAW_1044_Photo_131.jpg RAW_1044_Photo_132.jpg RAW_1044_Photo_133.jpg Randy Orton & Sheamus v Team Rhodes Scholars RAW_1044_Photo_134.jpg RAW_1044_Photo_135.jpg RAW_1044_Photo_136.jpg RAW_1044_Photo_137.jpg RAW_1044_Photo_138.jpg RAW_1044_Photo_139.jpg RAW_1044_Photo_140.jpg RAW_1044_Photo_141.jpg RAW_1044_Photo_142.jpg RAW_1044_Photo_143.jpg RAW_1044_Photo_144.jpg RAW_1044_Photo_145.jpg RAW_1044_Photo_146.jpg RAW_1044_Photo_147.jpg RAW_1044_Photo_148.jpg RAW_1044_Photo_149.jpg RAW_1044_Photo_150.jpg Curtis Axel v John Cena RAW_1044_Photo_151-1.jpg RAW_1044_Photo_152-1.jpg RAW_1044_Photo_153-2.jpg RAW_1044_Photo_154-1.jpg RAW_1044_Photo_155-2.jpg RAW_1044_Photo_156-1.jpg RAW_1044_Photo_157-2.jpg RAW_1044_Photo_158-1.jpg RAW_1044_Photo_159-2.jpg RAW_1044_Photo_160-1.jpg RAW_1044_Photo_166-2.jpg RAW_1044_Photo_167-1.jpg RAW_1044_Photo_168-2.jpg RAW_1044_Photo_169-1.jpg RAW_1044_Photo_170-2.jpg See also *Monday Night Raw *The show's venue details External links * Raw #1044 results * Raw #1044 on WWE Network Category:2013 television events